


Sylvia

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky’s skilled with his knife, F/M, Knifeplay is involved, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sex with knives, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Bucky introduces you into the world of knifeplay after an unexpected turn of events.





	Sylvia

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the filthiest thing I’ve written all year and I’m proud.
> 
> Side note: knifeplay is involved in this fic so if that makes you uncomfortable, don’t read.

You stared at the TV, flinching at the sight of another one of the teenage counselors being beheaded by a masked murderer. You had no idea why Bucky liked watching things like this. Sometimes though, you noticed how much they excited him, how much you noticed those plump little lips curled into a small, barely noticeable smirk.

  
The theater in Stark Tower was currently under construction after what Clint pulled last time, so now you were all forced to watch your movies in the common room. Luckily for you both, Bucky preferred this method of movie watching and that’s how you currently ended up on the couch beside him, watching the over-the-top slasher film that you found utterly unimpressive.

  
Bucky let out another snort as another camp counselor received a similar fate as the last and this time you peered over at him with a perplexed stare.

  
“Why do you like these movies so much?”

  
The question caused the little smirk he was sporting to disappear, only to be replaced by his usual neutral demeanor. He gave you a simple shrug before looking over at you and meeting your gaze. “Why don’t you?”

  
You rolled your eyes before looking back at the movie. “Because it’s terrible,” you replied, wincing as another girl got impaled by the masked killer. “All this gore and _knives_.”

  
“Isn’t that the best part, though?” He countered. “It’s scary, but it gets your heart racing. Your adrenaline flows through you. Its the best high.”

  
When you turned your head back to him, you found that he was already staring at you. You noticed how his pupils had slightly dilated, making his eyes look twice as dark as they usually were. If you weren’t so put off by his words, you would’ve considered it very alluring.

  
You felt your face heating under his stare, your heart rate skipping at a faster rate – although you knew he could hear it. And by the way his lips rugged upwards slightly, you knew he figured it out as well.

  
“What’s so sexy about being hacked to death?” You managed to ask, although it came out as a broken request one. “Knives aren’t sexy. They frighten me.”

  
You knew those last three words were meant as the truth, you really did. But this time, Bucky gave you a real, genuine smile. One an amused parent gives its child when it tries to sass them. One a predator looks down at its prey as it tries to escape. One that you felt yourself growing insanely wet at the sight of.

  
“Do they?” He asked. “What about this one?”

  
The sound of metal against metal had the hairs on your arms standing and your lips parting as the air escaped your lungs. Bucky unsheathed the large blade from its holster and held it out in plain view. You knew all too well about that knife, everyone did. He always kept it on him no matter where he was. It was his favorite weapon to use and he even had a silly pet name for it: _Sylvia_.

  
Nevertheless, you found it hard to pull your eyes away from it. It was indeed a beautiful blade, even if you found yourself slightly afraid of it.

  
“It’s okay.” You spoke, only to receive an eyebrow raise from him.

  
“You sure about that?” He asked, twirling the blade in his fingers skillfully. You watched the way his fingers worked around it, turning it with ease as though it was the most easiest thing in the world. The way his fingers moved had your mind going to all the wrong places.

  
You cleared your throat before nodding, although the way you pressed your thighs together, you and he both knew that you were a damn liar. Sylvia wasn’t like the other knives on the screen, those were borderline barbaric. A shredded handle, dull blade with chips and scratches scattered across it. No, Sylvia was the complete opposite. She was sleek and clean, but threatening. Sylvia was sexy.

  
“You wanna see what she’s capable of, Y/N?” Bucky asked, only it sounded slightly threatening. As if he were challenging you. And you’d be a complete moron if you’d refused this one.

  
You found yourself nodding instantaneously at the offer and that earned a satisfied grin from him. He slid from his spot on the couch swiftly before resting in front of your knees. All of your personal space felt as though it was being invaded as he placed either one of his hands on either side of your knees and parted them, spreading them wide open and leaving you so exposed to him.

  
He gripped Sylvia in his fingers before placing the tip of the blade against the inside of your knee. With featherlight strokes, he began gliding it against your skin, stroking further and further up your bare leg by the second. Your fingers dug into the couch as he pressed the knife against your skin deeper, creating angry little marks against your skin in the process. It stung, it really did, but it had your chest rising and falling faster now and your head spinning at how amazing it felt.

  
Bucky’s lips were parted as he watched your reactions, his eyes feasting on the way your breasts looked in that shirt you had on. He could slice it right off your body if he wanted to. He could have that bra of yours underneath in shreds and god he wanted to, he wanted to strip you until you were nothing but exposed.

  
“This is so wrong…” You managed to breathe, feeling your eyes close blissfully at the feeling of the blade resting right against your inner thigh and right next to your most vulnerable place.

  
“But you like it, don’t you?” Bucky spoke darkly as he pressed the tip of the blade against the crotch of your shorts, pressing right where you desperately needed him and it had you spilling all sorts of ridiculous things from your mouth.

  
You let out an involuntary moan when you felt his fingers grip onto the waist of your shorts and tug the material away from your waist before pressing Sylvia against the material and shredding it in half.

  
“Look how fuckin’ dirty you are, baby.” Bucky chewed onto his bottom lip as he pressed Sylvia against the crotch of your panties, gliding it along the material teasingly slow. Only, you were through with his games, you needed him and you needed him now.

  
“Please,” You found yourself bucking against the knife, peering up at him with innocent eyes. “Please stop toying with me, already. I – _oh, fuck_ – I’ll be so good for you.”

  
You weren’t one to beg, some would say that you had an even bigger ego than Tony Stark himself at times, but the way Bucky had broke you down to your core, awakened all types of sinful shit you had no idea you’d be going along with, you were more than desperate. You were momentarily weak, but only for him and what he had to offer you between your legs.

  
You dug your nails into the couch hard, feeling them ache at the amount of force you applied into pressing them into the material below. Bucky liked the mind games, he loved the agonizing foreplay and you knew he’d love making you falling apart, but he wouldn’t let you have that. Not just yet.

  
“You’re so fucking evil.” You seethed, pressing your crotch ass further against the knife in a futile attempt to get him to listen, but you only received a hard slap onto your thigh.

  
He bent forward, pressing a small bite onto your shoulder. “I’ll give you everything you want, kiddo. But I need one thing in return.” You leaned into his touch. Bucky pressed a kiss against your cheek before continuing. “Promise me this won’t be a first time thing.”

  
You nodded eagerly at him. You didn’t one this to be a one time thing either, it was a two way street indeed. You wanted this as many times as he’d let you have it, no matter where you were or the circumstances. The thought of having Sylvia between your legs every night had you internally moaning at the possibilities you and Bucky could discover together.

  
“That’s my girl.” Bucky pressed his lips against yours, taking your bottom lip between his teeth hungrily before letting it go and sliding down your body. He settled between your legs, carefully placing each one over his shoulder.

  
The second you felt his tongue against your clothed cunt, the entire world stopped in place around you and you nearly spoke in tongues. Bucky let out a soft hum as he licked an experimental stripe against your panties, his tongue tasting every bit of your wetness through the sheer material.

  
Bucky had tasted many girls in his day, he’s had every kind this world had to offer. But you were something completely out of this world and new to him and he knew the second he tasted you, he was obsessed. You tasted so fucking sweet and you smelled even better. That, combined with those beautiful little sounds coming from your mouth made it so damn hard to pull away.

  
“Oh my god!” You squealed, your fingers leaving their spot on the couch and flying to his long strands. Your thighs trembled with pure anticipation as he hungrily ate you out as though you were the last thing he’d ever be tasting.

With each stroke of that tongue of his, you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes grow and although you were aware that Bucky was no innocent man – he was practically showing you the opposite at the moment – you still found it the most sinful thing you’d ever seen of him.

  
Bucky softly grazed his teeth against your labia, pulling back his metal hand from your thigh to pull aside your soaked panties. “So fuckin’ pretty.” He murmured to himself as his eyes feasted on the sight of your glistening cunt, your clit swollen and abused from all the work he had done to it. He gently placed the metal handle of his beloved knife against it and gently began rubbing it in small circles.

  
“You like that, sweetheart?” Bucky cooed up at you, his darkened blue eyes wild and fixated on your face as though he were mesmerizing every single expression on that beautiful face of yours. Seeing you fall apart like this was better than any shitty porn that Tony had suggested and far better than any of his fantasies. You were fucking divine and it drove him insane.

  
You felt your eyes pooling with tears as you nodded furiously, your walls clenching with each time he pressed the handle harder and circled it faster against you. The cool temperature of the knife only made it ten times amazing against your fiery skin and the second Bucky placed his metal fingers at your entrance, teasing your swollen hole with the digits in time with the circling of the handle, your head fell back against the couch in pure ecstasy.

  
“You gonna cum for daddy?” He chuckled breathlessly as he watched your every move. “Gonna cum all over this knife and show me how much of a slut you are for it?”

  
Your eyes shut tightly as you felt our walls clenching around his fingers, feeling them brush against that special place inside of you that had your back arching off that couch and the most filthy sounds coming from your mouth. The thought of anyone hearing your little moment only turned you on and the fact that Bucky enjoyed it only encouraged you, pushing you far past your comfort zone until you felt your abdomen tightening as the familiar feeling of ecstasy building inside of you grew.

  
“That’s it, baby. So fuckin’ good for me. Show me how much you want this.” Bucky pumped his fingers in and out at a faster rate, curling them upward just how he knew you’d like it. He circled the handle of his knife faster and in time with his fingers inserting your pussy.

  
And just like that, you felt your entire body hum with nothing but immense pleasure as you came hard. Your heart skipped wildly in your chest as Bucky continued to skillfully work your clit and guide you through your orgasm. He curled his fingers deeper into you, brushing hard against your sweet spot and making sure that you’d feel everything he’d done to you for days. Every time you sat, you’d think of Bucky and how he managed to lure you into committing the most sinful act you’ve ever thought of taking part in.

  
Just as the feeling came, it left just as fast. Your entire body ached in the best way and all because of him. The feeling of Bucky’s fingers gently pulling out from you had you letting out a soft purr, one that made his cock twitch in his sweatpants. You had no idea how you’d be able to take him if his fingers had you falling apart like this, but given the way he had just made you cum your lights out, you were more than willing to give it a try or a million.

  
He gazed up at you, proudly admiring his work. You were all fucked out without having his cock anywhere near you. Your eyes were heavy lidded and your lips were swollen from how hard you chewed on them. And that beautiful skin of yours seemed to glow with the aftershocks of your orgasms. You were beautiful, but you were fucking stunning like this.

  
He placed his index finger into his mouth for a taste, letting out a small hum of approval. “I guess you and Sylvia are gonna be best friends from now on, huh?”

  
You would’ve given him the sassiest comment you could muster, you knew you wished you could. However, your entire body felt like jell-o and the only thing you could do was raise your hand and lovingly shoot him the middle finger.

  
Bucky let out a chuckle before proudly twirling Sylvia in his fingers. “I’ll take that as a compliment, doll.”


End file.
